News Cast
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: When Edward left Bella, he didn’t expect that something like this would send him running back to Forks. Because Bella is no longer the delicate human he left behind. T to be safe...plot belongs to EdwardIsMyLover...
1. Preface

**Well, we all knew it wouldn't be long before I began to write another story. So, here it is. I've got it planned to be about 8 chapters or something, so I plan to stick to it. No sequels, though. Set after Edward left in New Moon. No Bella and Jacob, no cliff diving. **_**Italics are thoughts!! They should be self-explanatory as to who is thinking what.**_

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, the movie of Twilight, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, or Edward Cullen. The idea for this story also belongs to EdwardIsMyLover, who wrote this as a oneshot and said I could use the idea. This is basically what she wrote, with a few alterations from me. **

_**Preface**_

_We'll rest in our graves,_

_Lexington cross your veins,_

_Sleepers can't just wake the dead,_

_When needles and lover collapse on guilty beds._

_(Godspeed by Anberlin)_

She wouldn't even be nineteen yet. I'd left her a few days after her eighteenth birthday, but it seemed like it had been an eternity since I left her in those woods. For a while, I'd lived on my own. Everything I owned was just a tragic reminder of _her_.

But even I couldn't hold out forever. I had to return to my family. It didn't seem right though, that they had to watch me suffer so. They tried to act normal, but no one ever mentioned the life we'd left behind. I'd slipped up in the worse possible way, and yet I hadn't consumed any blood. I had, however, fallen in love.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my brother spoke. "Alice, why do we even bother watching this?" I forced myself to turn, acknowledging Emmett's question without adding anything towards the conversation. That would involve speech.

Alice inhaled slowly. _Not again…_she thought in a huff, forcing her voice to be normal as she spoke. "So we can pretend as though we fit in. Media assists us in our deceptions, Emmett. It helps us act modern, and not like the however many year olds we all are." She switched the volume up.

Emmett was silent for a second. _She has a point. _"But this is boring. There's a Monster Truck marathon on now that's far more entertaining." He tried to snatch the remote off her, but she danced away with a smug smile. I couldn't find the motivation to make my lips quirk up the way hers did.

She chose to ignore him, sitting back down neatly. He decided not to pursue the matter, knowing it could easily turn into another fight. It seemed all our family did lately was fight – the tension in the air almost snapped whenever anyone moved.

It was when the news started to talk about how to avoid being attacked at night that Emmett decided it was worth the fight. I pinched the bridge of my nose, eyes closed, as I fought to block their thoughts from my mind, their voices too loud.

I moved to another chair, glancing at the door momentarily. Carlisle would hopefully be home soon – he liked to keep everything calm. It was only Alice, Emmett, and I home, having hunted last weekend. Thank goodness Rosalie was still away, or I'd really have a headache.

"And now for the last story of tonight. We're going to go live with a matter from a small town called Forks, in Washington, a little while out of Seattle." My attention instantly focused on the television, my supposed siblings shocked silent.

A new man appeared out the front of the hospital. "We're reporting from Forks, Washington, where a tragic, but shocking, story took place over the past few days." I gripped the couch, hearing Emmett and Alice move towards me. Bella was usually involved with strange cases and hospitals. Oh God. "Only a few days ago, at six in the morning, the daughter of a local Police Officer was found in the woods in a condition not known to any medical experts. The girl – who went by the name of Isabella Swan – was found by a family friend, Jacob Black, who claims he heard the screaming from a large distance away." Oh Bella, Bella, Bella…

The screen flashed to Jacob, standing beside Charlie, anguish on both of their faces. Bella…oh God, not Bella…

"After an ambulance took her to the local hospital, specialists were called over her condition. It seems Isabella was in unimaginable agony, screaming for three days, with her only injury being a small cut on her hand. What puzzled local doctors was that she had an identical one on her other hand. However, before tests could be performed, tragedy struck as Isabella's heart stopped." No, no, no, no… "The body was kept in the hospital morgue for an autopsy, when the pathologist performing the surgery was found dead of a broken neck. The same people who found the body described the destruction around the shelving as horrific. One witness claims that it appears something had torn into the metal, but the damage was too substantial to determine if something got in…or out."

Bella…

The reporter continued, standing beside the damaged morgue cabinet. "We'll be keeping you updated if anything else is found. But until then, our thoughts and prayers go to her father, friends, and family. Back to the studio." I switched the screen off, frozen.

Bella…

Alice caught my attention. "How did we miss this?" She threw yesterday's newspaper at me, and I focused on the small article inside, my breathing stopping as I glanced over the small print, Emmett peering over my shoulder.

_MEDICAL EXPERTS AT WIT'S END_

_Medical experts called to Forks, Washington to investigate the case of eighteen year old Isabella Swan are completely bewildered by the extraordinary condition of the teen. It seems she was found screaming in the nearby woods, but the source of her pain has yet to be found – the only injury found has been a cut on her hand. Let us hope that Isabella is an isolated case, and not the latest medical epidemic._

I crumpled the paper in my hand, shooting to my feet. "I have to find her." If I hadn't left her, she'd still be breathing…I had to find her. Without waiting for my family to react, I started to run.

Bella…

**Yay, I wrote the first bit of it. Let me know if it's worth my continuing, okay? Please review…cause I know you would all review if I was Edward!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so you actually liked it! Yay! Again, idea belongs to EdwardIsMyLover, so please go read her original of this, etc. I'm using this with permission, before anyone protests and calls me hypocritical, etc.**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, the movie of Twilight, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, or Edward Cullen. The idea for this story also belongs to EdwardIsMyLover, who wrote this as a oneshot and said I could use the idea. **

_**Chapter 1**_

_Have to save,_

_To save my beloved,_

_There is no escape,_

_Because my faith is horror and doom…_

_(It's The Fear by Within Temptation)_

I had never run so fast in my life. The speed, the risk behind it, the raw sense of moving faster than sound, was exhilarating. And yet, I didn't enjoy it as I once would have. Because at the end of my run, the end of my path, would begin a trail.

Branches snapped as I ran, trees splintering as I pushed them from my past with an angry roar. If it could, my heart would have been beating her name, a mantra, the chant to send me hurrying to the arms I pushed off me. _Bella…Bella…Bella…_

I could faintly hear Emmett and Alice behind me. My sister was trying, in vain, to calm me, but she didn't even attempt to stop me. _Edward, be thankful she's still on this earth…I don't know how I didn't see this, but I'm so sorry. I'm focusing on her now, but there's nothing. It's as if something is blocking her. I don't know what. _I growled at her thoughts, tearing through more forest as I ran.

_Edward, man, we'll find her. _Emmett thought to me. I simply nodded in reply, knowing there was only a slight chance he would have seen it. My forehead was creased in worry, my eyes desperate, every inch of me pleading for her.

_Bella…Bella…Bella…_

I ran for what seemed like an eternity, though I knew it was so much shorter a time than it should have been, to Forks. The familiar scenery seemed to scowl at me, chastising me for allowing the angel to fall, to come crashing into this eternal damnation.

Stopping, I stared up at the window that was so familiar, but so forbidden. It was open, taunting me. Any second now, I expected to see a flash of brown hair, a perfect face, the smile I had forced into my memory finally directed to me.

Shaking my head, I climbed up and through the window, checking to see where Charlie was. No one was inside the house. My feet settled on the carpet, and I scrutinized the room. The bed, still unmade…the cluttered desk…a pair of jeans was still draped over the end of the bed. Bella hadn't been here since the day she was killed.

I picked up a shirt lying on the ground, inhaling the sweet scent of her. The thirst within me roared for release as the smell of the blood that, with every pulse, had sung to me. I laid the shirt back down, stroking the blue fabric, and turned.

A book was lying on the ground, obviously dropped. I picked it up curiously, catching my bottom lip between my teeth, and gnawing slightly. _Romeo & Juliet. _A broken sob ripped from my throat, but I turned to the inside of the cover, my frozen heart wrenching into two when I saw her writing. There were lines over the writing, but I could read it anyway.

_-Quotes Reminding Me Of Edward-_

_1. Come, gentle __night; come, loving, black-browed night. Give me my Romeo; and, when I shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine __that all the world will be in love with night…_

_2. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title._

_3. For it is the east, and Juliet is the sun. I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo._

_Note added: It's been over a month. He's not coming back. _

I almost dropped the book, a result of my trembling. Turning, I placed it where I found it, and sighed shakily, tracing a hand over the sheets messily tangled on her mattress. Alice climbed in through the window, and stared at me.

She picked up the book, and her eyes were sad as she looked at me. "Oh, Edward…she'll know it was for her. I think, in a way, she always knew. She'll forgive you as easy as breathing." Alice clapped a hand over her mouth as the words left her lips, prompting me to chuckle softly.

"And yet there's not much sense in a vampire breathing, is there?" I murmured darkly, more to myself than her. I bent, tracing a spot on the carpet. The scent flowed up to me, and I frowned. "Blood. I don't think Bella left her room willingly."

Emmett growled from where he sat at the window, his shoulders too big to fit through. "I'd love to get my hands on the thing that did this. Come on, there's not much else here. We'd be better off looking in the forest. I could do with killing something right now." He jumped down. Alice glanced at me in concern, before crawling out of the window.

I stared around the room, taking in every inch of her. This would probably be the last time I was here…with a pained sigh, I traced the blankets on her bed, before facing the window, and climbing out. If I found her, the loss of her room wouldn't seem so great.

I crouched as I hit the ground, inhaling deeply. Emmett was touching a tree ahead; he turned, motioning for me to move that way. Without hesitation, I began to run in that direction, recognizing the faint scent of _her_. But now…it didn't appeal to me.

Bella had returned to her room after her transformation. That much was blatantly obvious. I kept running, looking for any signs of her. In my mind, I could picture her clearly. That chocolate brown hair, falling around the heart-shaped face, the lips – so entirely kissable – set on the same canvas as those eyes…my beautiful Bella.

_I touched her hand, moving it from my lips, but still pressing the warm skin against my face. "I love you." The words I spoke were pure in their simplicity. "It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true." Realization flashed on her innocent face, as she registered the fact that I'd finally said those forbidden three words. I'd thought them countless times per second I was with her…but I'd never told her. Until then._

As I ran, a different memory chose to surface. This one made me cringe outwardly, tearing me into small pieces inside…this memory was the one I yearned to forget, but I knew I never would be able to.

"_Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…__tired__ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human." I looked back at her, saw her eyes wide with shock, and continued, still cursing every syllable. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." I truly was sorry. Sorry for hurting her like this, and for hurting myself._

"_Don't." Her voice had lowered to a hushed whisper. "Don't do this." Her beautiful face seemed almost to pale with despair, sharp contrast to the blush in her cheeks that I so dearly loved, and she bit down on her lip, hard._

_I stared at her, knowing she'd misinterpret my gaze. "You're not good for me, Bella." I was lying so plainly now; surely she __had__ to see through it. I almost wanted her to. She was too good for me, always would be. She opened her mouth, starting to say something, and closed it. I kept staring, composed, dying inside._

"_If…that's what you want." She murmured. I nodded once, and all blood drained from her face completely. She almost looked like one of us._

A snarl ripped from my lips, the pain bubbling inside as the image of her before me left my mind. The last expression I had ever seen on her face was emotional agony…and I had caused it.

_Oh, Bella…you were supposed to be happy…it's all I ever wanted for you._

I sighed, my fist hitting a tree as I ran, splinters gathering. The scent I followed was hers. Only this time was so much more demanding than ever before. I needed to find her. I owed it to her…and to myself.

**Oh-nay, I hate it! Blah. Didn't turn out how I wanted. Growl. Well, review anyway, for the amazingly delicious Edward Cullen…**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


End file.
